My Schweet Glitched Diary
by supadylan4 - Dylan Cole
Summary: This is Vanellope's Secret Diary. She is terrified of Middle School. But it gets worse. Yes! Tamora Calhorn is the principal, and she expelled Vanellope from Elementary School when she was in kindergarten. Vanellope and Dylan must find a way to cope. They need to stay under the radar, otherwise she will repeat the least favourite childhood memory. Vanellope VS / OC Dylan. Slight XD
1. Middle School Blues Vanellope's POV

**Title – **_My Schweet Glitched Diary_

**By SupaDylan4 – **_The Big Boy from Big Buoy._

**Author Note – **_All the racers are teenage, (GROAN) and the principal expelled Vanellope from Kindergarten so how will we fare? _

_TAFFYTA DIED OF BULLYITUS_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Sugar Rush or the characters. If I did, I would put the characters in Mario World._

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Middle School Blues_

* * *

_VANELLOPE'S HOUSE_

_Why can't school start at [9:30] half past nine on the first day? Yes, I hate the one off starts at [12:00] midday as I end up oversleeping the next day. I happened to glance at the reception which was where the "Cool Gang" were situated. They, along with the receptionist, were the only ones in the actual building._

_I looked at the middle school, nervous about my first day of middle school. Then I glanced at the house on the other side of the plaza. I bet my "BF" is, at least, slightly nervous of today. Obviously, I had my favourite hoodie ready. Well, it was bright and green, my elementary school called it cute, but I am not sure what will happen to my hoodie. The hoodie was tailored by "Your Mom" so the words "YOUR MOM" were emblazoned on the hoodie in bold white. The words were sticking out like a sore thumb. I was curious, would "Your Mom" count as a rude slogan or do they know where it is from?_

_JOURNEY TO SCHOOL_

_As I walked from my boyfriend's house, we had a discussion about today,  
"Are you ready for middle school?" He asked me.  
I instantly turned to the elementary school, reminding myself that I was nervous of showing my face at a school after being expelled from Kindergarten in Sonic's World. The transition to middle school was "de-ja vu" to me  
"Yeah, Fine!" I was obviously lying, I was terrified  
"We want a good image, my cutie," Dylan reminded me, "No opening up to bullying!" He held my shaking hand tightly, I glanced at the striped tree, it reminded me of the time I met the kind hearted penthouse vandal, Ralph. I didn't care what people said then. Besides, will anyone (excluding my BF) ignore the tomboyish characteristics?  
"Your awesome, I am the comedy, you are the brains," I softly whispered.  
"Than-"_

_(XoX) -Taffyta_

_"GLITCH, SQUEEZE-"Taffyta was cut off by my copious amounts of temper.  
I decided to glitch behind her and hit her with a bible, but I added dramatics!  
"I AM THE REBORN JESUS!" I bellowed across the plaza, "I HAVE 12 DOPE DICIPLES!"_

_I the g…g.. behind her as quick as an agile cheetah and smacked her at the back of the head, she fell flat on her face. We both gave a silent mirth, then smirked and giggled._

_But the principal caught me. Funny, the exact principal who expelled you from kindergarten will always catch you doing something wrong on day 1. Her angry stare confused my discombobulated face, and something tells me, I am in TROUBLE._

**CUTEST GLITCH**

_Vanellope von Schweetz. Freaking Awesome_

* * *

**DETENTION NOTE 1**

Name: Vanellope Von Schweetz  
Date: 4/9/23  
Detention: 2hours DOD: 9/9/23  
Reason: Blasphemy, Claiming to be the reborn Jesus and whacked Taffyta with a HOLY BIBLE

Teacher: Mrs Tamora Jean Blotch (Principal)/ Mr Felix Blotch (Deputy)

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO THIS STORY! THANX**


	2. Mr Lovejoy

**Title – **_My Schweet Glitched Diary_

**By SupaDylan4 – **_The Big Boy from Big Buoy._

**Author Note – **_This is Vanellope's dairy. I would like people to review her diary to help her writing style (I wrote it)_

_TAFFYTA DIED OF BULLYITUS_

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Sugar Rush or the characters. If I did, I would put the characters in Mario World._

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Lovejoy's Love Hole_

* * *

_SCHOOL_

_After the incident, I decided to skip homeroom and go straight to period 1. We both walked together, holding hands, to Mr Lovejoy's Room. He is probably thinking Vanellope (that's me!), Von-Schweetz, she found it! You see, he IS a great guy, but he is always over obsessed about the pulchritudinous power of love._

_Today, we had a sweet heart shape (very different to the proper organ) with an arrow drawn on the board. He then wrote a C, an R, an A, and a P on the board underneath the shape, He address me,"Vanellope, Can you PLEEEEESSEEE mention the four skills of teamwork"  
I replied, "CONFIDENCE?"  
"Correct!"  
"RESILIENCE?"  
"Ding!"  
"AGILITY?"  
"Top Dog!"  
"PERSERVERENCE"  
"Vanellope? Are you in a couple?" Mr Lovejoy praised, "The CRAP strategy!"  
"Is THAT your attempt of Toilet Humour?" I asked him, concerned._

_He held up a diary, the school makes us use these, then he said, with copious amounts of JOY and INTEREST, "Love uses the "CRAP" strategy, CRAP is a vital part."_

_I, Vanellope von Schweets, was concerned. I butted in with sarcasm, "Love needs you to know how to use the lavatory?"  
Dylan p***ed me off a little bit by singing, "Sitting on the Toilet!"_

_Our class burst in laughter when Lovejoy said, "If you have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. You will demonstrate the CRAP strategy by exchanging diaries!"_

_That did it! EXCHANGE? Me, Vanellope von Schweetz hand a diary? The classroom was quieter than a library._

_Then the Mrs Blotch came in, "Can I borrow Vanellope Von Schweetz?" asked my principal. The exact one who expelled me at kindergarten BTW!_

_I was nervous as my Von Schweetz mood turned to worried; I did not know what was to come as I followed her out of class_

**ADORABLE LOVE**

_Vanellope von Schweetz. Got another Slip_

* * *

**DETENTION NOTE 2**

Name: Vanellope Von Schweetz  
Date: 4/9/23  
Detention: 1hour DOD: 8/9/23  
Reason: Rudeness, Creating successful toilet humour with our C.R.A.P. Strategy

Teacher: Mr Tim Lovejoy

AN: Von Schweetz is a cutie in distress! What will happen next?

* * *

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WILL BE THANKED TO BLESS LORD  
FLAMERS WORSHIP SATAN**


End file.
